One Last Time
by Johns-Jumper
Summary: George is in for a little suprise after Fred's funeral involving a portkey and an invisibility cloak. Warning: Slash, smut, smut, twincest, smut. Rated M for a reason. Don't like, don't read. GW/FW
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's my Forge. Hope it'll distract those of you who like my Wolfstar for a while. Enjoy -Sevvie**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters.**

**One Last Time**

**Ch.1**

"Please! Mum, I have to go! He was my brother! My best friend! Mum, _please!_ I just… I have to… F-Fred…"

George kneeled at his mother's feet, crying. Begging.

He was outraged. The whole Weasley family was to attend Fred's funeral in one week, and they tell him he couldn't go. They thought he would lose his head.

What they didn't know, was that he already lost it. You don't just see your identical twin brother, best friend and lover (yes, they had been lovers) die and just shrug your shoulders and walk away. Oh, no. You _die_ inside. You feel your heart break in half. You feel part of you fade away. The better part.

"I'm sorry, George. You can't go. We'll make sure of it," Arthur Weasley said to his sobbing son, and walked into the kitchen. The rest of the family followed. Except for Ron.

"George…?" He said as he approached his brother. "George, I think it's wrong. What they're saying. About not going to Fred's funeral, I mean. I know how much he meant to you. I know how much you two loved each other."

George looked up, startled.

"H-how? How did you know?" His voice was thick with emotion and tears stained his cheeks. Ron had never seen his brother look like this. George was always smiling, laughing, brightening up the room. Never had he seen his brother cry.

"In the Quidditch locker room after the game against Ravenclaw last year. In the… uhm… in the showers," the second youngest Weasley said, embarrassed.

"Oh…" That was the noise him and Fred had heard then. Other than their moans, of course.

'_Hear that, Freddie? Ickle Ronniekins was watching us. Think he enjoyed the show?'_

'_Who wouldn't enjoy watching you reach your peak? The look of pleasure on your face is bloody hot!'_ Came his response.

Oh, yes. George had a secret. He could hear Fred. Right where his ear used to be. He was dying to tell someone… Maybe Ron would understand?

'_Go ahead, Georgie! I know he'll understand.'_

He sniffled. "Ron?"

"Yeah, George?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything, George. I'm here for you." This reassured him greatly but he just didn't know how to put it. How the hell do you explain that you can hear your dead brother talking to you?

"I- I can hear him. Fred, I mean. Like, where my ear used to be. I dunno. Maybe it's because my ear is dead. Just like- just like he is. Please, please don't think I've lost it, Ron. You're the only one I have left. Everyone else hates me. They blame me because I wasn't there in time to push him out of the way. I bet they wish I died instead… Fred was always the better one." George always had this thought. What if he had died instead.

'_Don't think like that! Things would be no different!'_

'_Sorry, Freddie. I guess you're right.'_

''_Course I'm right! When am I not? I'm offended, Georgie!'_

This brought a soft chuckle out of George. Ron looked astonished. It was something he hadn't heard his brother do since Fred's death.

George stood up and Ron copied. "Thanks, Ronnie. You sure know how to make someone feel a little better. You know, for a git," he reached over and hugged his younger sibling tightly.

Ron had a smart comeback on his lips but it died when he realized what George had just done.

"Did you just make a joke?"

George thought about it for a second, a small smile creeping to his mouth.

"Yeah," he said. "I think I just did,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Ch.2! Reviews are nice. -Sevvie**

**Disclaimer: Same as before *sigh***

Today was going to be rough for George. It was the day of Fred's funeral. The funeral he wasn't allowed to go to.

"Good-bye, George. Try to stay strong, okay?" said Ginny.

He nodded slightly. He knew he wouldn't be able to sneak out of the house. His father had made sure of it. There were Aurors (the ones that didn't know Fred. The ones that did were attending the funeral.) stationed around The Burrow.

George decided he would just sit around and mope all day. And talk to Fred, of course.

As the family, minus himself, walked out, Fred's voice popped into his head.

'_Ron wants you to look under his bed, Georgie. He left something for you. That kid is so damn clever sometimes that you forget he's a git.'_

'_What did he leave?' _He replied to the deceased twin.

'_Just go look and be thankful it's summer instead of winter.'_

George didn't understand? Yeah, he loved the summer, but why would he be thankful for it? And what did Ron leave him? As he trecked up to his brother's room, a brilliant thought popped into his head: _what if the thing under the bed would allow him to go to Fred's funeral?!_

''_Course it's not, George. How could you possibly get past the Aurors?'_ Fred laughed.

But Fred knew what it was. He knew George was going to be there when he was to be buried. He knew that if it was winter, George would have the pain in the ass task of covering up his suspicious footprints. Ron had left Harry's-

"The invisibility cloak! Fred! I can go!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you for coming, everyone," said a tearful Mrs. Weasley. George knew his mother's tears were for show. Yeah, she loved her son but the Weasley's were one of the most famous pureblood families since the fall of Voldemort, with Ron being best friends with The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The Saviour Of Wizard Kind, Harry Potter. His tear were from pure heartbreak and sorrow, George's were. He would never, _ever_ find anyone who could love him like Fred did. And he would never find anyone he loved as much as he loved Fred. They knew it wasn't right to love each other more than normal brothers did. But that didn't stop them from the nights they would lay there staring into each other's identical eyes. Never did they refrain from making love when Lee Jordan wasn't in their dorm room at Hogwarts. Ever. True love finds you, you don't find true love.

'_Ain't that the damned truth_,' the lone Weasley twin thought, kneeling and sobbing his heart out at his brother's headstone. _'I miss you __**so much**__, Freddie.'_

'_I miss you to, George. Which is why I was permitted to do this.'_

'_Do what?'_ George asked. The headstone glowed a familiar shade of blue. _'Fred, what's going on?'_

'_I suggest you put your hands on the stone, Georgie. You'll be leaving in 5, 4, 3'_ –George put his long fingered, calloused hands on the slab of rock- _'2, 1!' _All he felt was a rush of confusion and an invisible fishing line pulling his navel.

**A/N: Ch.3 will be up soon. Maybe tomorrow. I don't know. *Confusion* -Sevvie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sososososososo sorry for the wait. Here's the nice long last chapter. Enjoy. -Sevvie**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: There is smut in this chapter. Don't like, don't read. **

George landed face first into a hard wood floor.

_'Fred?' _No answer.

_'FRED?!'_ No answer.

"FRED?!" he tried to sit up but a sudden weight landed on his butt. It shifted around a bit and then a hot breath soon tickled his remaining ear.

"Calm down, Georgie. Just relax," then long, strong fingers began massaging his shoulders and back.

"Fred, that feels amaz- FRED!" he turned around and faced a mirror image of himself in his room. To say the least, he was more confused than Draco Malfoy was about his sexuality. "Wha-? But, how? No, this isn't real. It can't be! _You're DEAD!_"

"And you're alive. You're just in, well, you're in heaven with me, George," his twin brother smiled sadly at him. He looked just the same. Beautiful.

"But, how?"

"Portkey. Didn't you see the blue light?"

"The… blue light… Blimey! This is real! Oh, Fred! I missed you so much! Are you coming back?" George tackled his brother to the ground, covering his face with little kisses.

"I can't go back, Georgie. You know the dead stay dead, even with the resurrection stone."

"I know… a guy can only hope. Anyways, how long do we have?" George asked, looking kinda sad.

Fred cupped his twins chin affectionately and kissed him softly on the lips that looked so much like his own. "We have 24 hours," he murmured.

George wrapped his arms around his identical's neck and said, "Well, we better make good use of the time we have then, eh?"

Fred didn't reply. Instead, he pulled his brother back to the ground and met him in a much needed kiss. A kiss that held all of the answers of the world- magic and muggle. A kiss that sent Filibuster's No Heat, Wet Start Fireworks through their bodies.

A kiss that started out as sweet and gentle, lips moving in sync. A kiss that quickly turned into a heated snog when Fred- being the dominant one- let his tongue glide across George's lower lip, the latter not hesitating to allow the former inside of his mouth. Teeth clashed against teeth, tongues engaged tongues into a dance.

When the two ran out of breath after several minutes of snogging, Fred trailed soft kisses along the chiseled jaw of his brother, stopping at his ear.

"Remember last Christmas, when I fucked you so hard that you couldn't get out of bed for hours?" he whispered, his breath ghosting across George's ear, making him shiver in anticipation. "Or the times in the hall? When we didn't care if anyone saw us, and the bricks scraping across our skin?"

"Yes," breathed George. He had enjoyed the pain almost as much as he loved it when Fred talked dirty like this.

"Did you enjoy that, Georgie? Hmm?"

"Yessss," he groaned, rolling his hips towards Fred, rubbing their clothed erections together and creating a very pleasurable friction that caused the red heads to moan loudly.

Fred moved his mouth away from George's ear and latched it onto that one spot on his neck (right before the collar bone on the left side) that made George go completely wanton, all the while, still rubbing their crotches together. George let out an animalistic growl and ripped Fred's shirt off, throwing it Merlin-knows-where.

"Anxious, are we?" Mumbled Fred against George's neck, slowly (painstakingly slow in George's opinion) unbuttoned his brother's shirt. When it was undone, Fred sat up admiring his lover's pale, freckled chest. It was always more built than his own from multiple hours of Quidditch practice and working out. George squirmed under him, missing his lips on his body. Fred, noticing this, smirked and took one of George's nipples in to his mouth and flicked the sensitive bud with his tongue. The other he pinched between his thumb and index finger. George mewled and arched his back, forcing Fred's face even closer to his chest.

"Fred…more. Please," he grunted out. Fred ignored him, knowing he had complete control over his twin, despite the difference in muscle. "Fred, please," George whimpered.

"Hmmm, I dunno, Georgie. Maybe I should just leave you like this" –he gestured to bulge in the other red head's trousers- "and send you back home."

George's mouth dropped open. "You can't be serious, Fred!"

"Of course I'm not! If you remember, Sirius died a couple years back," he said. George was about to say something back when he noticed the intense look of lust and need in his brother's eyes.

"And I missed fucking you senseless too much to just send you back," Fred whispered huskily, unbuttoning the button and unzipping the zip on George's pants. He pulled them down along with George's boxers and eyed his brother's prick hungrily before wrapping his lips around its head.

"Fred!" exclaimed George, thrusting himself into his brother's mouth and wrapping his fingers tightly (almost painfully tight) in Fred's flaming locks, whilst Fred lightly grazed his teeth on and swirled his tongue around his twin's swollen member. "Godric, Fred," gasped George. "I had- ahh- almost forgotten how –ngh- good you were with your mouth," Fred chuckled around George's prick, making it vibrate and causing George to let out a high-pitched type of moan.

Being the extreme tease he was, Fred slid his hand under George's lithe body and ran his finger up and down the crack of his toned arse, stopping, always, right before his finger touched his brother's entrance.

"Freddie, how would you –mmm- like it if I did that to –ahh- you?" George whined and again, caused Fred to chuckle around his cock before removing his mouth. George gasped as the cold air hit his slicked member.

"I think, George, that I would enjoy it very much because I would know what was going to happen next," Fred retorted.

"You're such a pain in the neck, Freddie," said George lovingly. Fred just smiled in that way that made his brother's heart melt and pressed his fingers to the latter's lips. George obeyed and opened his mouth, grazing his tongue around Fred's digits, savoring the taste that was his lover's. He continued and continued to suck on Fred's fingers until Fred had to pull them out of his mouth and say, "Do you want me to fuck you or just lay around naked, licking my fingers?"

George smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, you taste good,"

"No need to apologize, Georgie-boy," Fred replied, leaning in for another kiss and rubbing his now slicked fingers around George's entrance. The red headed young man on the bottom moaned.

In went one finger and Fred didn't even let George adjust to being spread because he knew that George wouldn't like that. His brother was always one to get straight to the point.

"Bloody hell, Fred," George choked out, arching his back. His brother again latched onto his neck and started biting and sucking on it. Fred added a second finger and a few seconds later, the third, pumping them in and out of his identical. The noises George was making made Fred moan quietly. His brother was simply gorgeous in this state.

"F-Fred. I-I'm gonna-" George spluttered before exploding his hot seed all over his chest. Fred eagerly licked it up and smacked his lips when he was done; clearly displaying that he had thoroughly enjoyed his dessert.

"You're… you're still wearing your… pants," George panted. Fred looked down at his lower body.

"So I am," he said, already starting to take off his trousers. Once Fred was free of the aforementioned garment, he trapped George's lips in yet another searing kiss and lined his fully erect member up to his twin's entrance. He pushed his hips forward and in one swift movement, he was buried all the way into George.

"Merlin, George! You're so bloody tight!" Fred exclaimed, starting to pump himself into his brother.

"I would- ngh- have thought that y-you would be – guh- used to it by –mnnn- now, Freddie," George replied, hardly able to talk because of the feeling of Fred's prick sliding in and out of his arse.

_'It feels like I've died and gone to heaven,'_ thought George. _'Wait… I am in heaven. This is bloody confusing! I still don't understand how a portkey can transport you t-'_ his thoughts were interrupted by Fred slamming hard into his prostate.

"FRED!" George screamed.

"You like that, Georgie?" Fred said, hitting his moaning twin's prostate again.

"Yes! Oh, Godric, Fred! YES!"

Fred was thoroughly enjoying himself as he watched George whimpering and moaning and _screaming._ Oh, the way he screamed! It made him want to cum right then, right there. But he wouldn't give his brother the satisfaction of that. They always had a competition of who could hold on the longest and it definitely looked like Fred was going to win.

"Mmm. George, you look utterly delicious right now." He purred and grabbed his twin's ignored cock. Just grabbed it, nothing more and nothing less.

"F-Fred," George whimpered. He tried to buck his hips up to get the desired friction his aching member desperately craved but Fred pushed him down.

"Uh uh uh. That's _my_ job, love," he chastised.

Slowly, he slid his hand from the base of George's cock to the head and back down again. The result was a hoarse cry and a look of pure ecstasy on his twin's face. He gave a light squeeze and nibbled on George's ear lobe.

"Fred! Oh, _FUCK_, Fred!" With one more hard slam into his prostate, George came for the second time. And a few thrusts later, Fred released himself into his twin's arse.

Collapsing next to his panting brother, Fred sighed in content. "That was perfect, Georgie,"

"Mmm. I think I might just off myself just so we can do this all the time, just like we used to." George joked, cuddling into Fred's side. He didn't get to cuddle for long, though because Fred shot up and stared at his twin.

"Don't say that, George! Don't you dare EVER say that again!" he shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Calm down, Fred. I was only joking,"

"No! You weren't! I know you wish it was you who died. George, listen to me! You gotta live for the _both_ of us! Please, George. Please don't kill yourself. _Please!_" Tears started to stream down Fred's cheeks as he sobbed and hugged George tightly.

"Shhh. It's okay, Freddie. I'm not dying any time soon. It's okay, love," George whispered, rocking Fred back and forth. If he had known how much his suicidal thoughts had hurt Fred, he never would have thought them. Ever.

"Please, just promise me that you'll never off yourself. Please?"

"I'd make the unbreakable vow, but I don't think that makes much sense. I mean, you die if you break the vow and you die if you kill yourself so it just doesn't make se-" George started to ramble but was cut off by Fred's lips pressing against his own.

"Thank you, George," Fred whispered. "George… George…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

George awoke with a start. He looked around himself and saw his family crowded around him, smiling. His _whole _family.

"FRED!" He shouted and tackled his twin. "You're back! How'd you do it?!"

"Do what, Georgie?" Fred chuckled.

"Come back!"

"From where?" He was starting to get worried. Maybe George had suffered some brain damage.

"You were dead, you git!" George looked at his brother. How did he not remember being dead?!

"Dead? I'm very much alive, George,"

He opened his mouth to protest but Molly cut in before he could say anything.

"George, dear, you were in a coma for a month. I think you might have been dreaming,"

"Yeah, we were bloody worried about you. Dumb git. How did you manage to hex _yourself?_" Ron said.

"Well, if I was dreaming, it was a terrible dream," George smiled, put his arm around Fred's shoulders and launched into his story (leaving out the last bit, of course).

~FIN~

**A/N: How'd you like ****_THAT _****ending? Reviews are nice. -Sevvie**


End file.
